1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge tube, a ferrule, a lighting device, a display device and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a lighting device capable of functioning as a backlight for a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-294592. The lighting device has a structure in which the end portions of a plurality of elongated discharge tubes are fixed to respective connecting members mounted to a substantially flat plate-shaped chassis, and power boards are also fixed to the respective connecting members. An outer lead projecting from the end portion of the discharge tube is connected to the power board via the connecting member.
In the discharge tube, the outer lead penetrates the end portion of the glass tube. The connecting member is fitted solely onto the outer lead, so as not to have contact with the glass tube. Therefore, stress is concentrated on the outer lead. The concentration of stress may yield a tiny gap formed between the glass tube and the penetrating outer lead. This will cause a phenomenon to slowly leak air from the glass tube, which is called a slow leak.